<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes of the Moon by KPop_Rogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640054">Eyes of the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue'>KPop_Rogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hollow Feathers (Warrior Cats AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(A Villain OC kills two kits in the first chapter as well as a mom), Child Murder, Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, How do I make tags for this fandom, Most characters dont appear for a little bit, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PERSONAS NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE, Running Away, This is Warrior Cats which is a story about stray cats, Violence, WHY DO WE USE THEIR REAL NAMES, Warrior Cats AU, You Have Been Warned, alternative universe, of course there's murder and violence and bloodshed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollowgaze was a kit when he lost his mother, but gained his dad, the only parent he knew now. The night before his apprentice ceremony, their medicine cat received a prophecy telling about a group of cats that would save the clans from rogues. Will they figure out the prophecy?</p><p>Join Hollowgaze as he retells his story from kit to warrior, meeting new friends in the four clans, and partaking in a prophecy to save the clans.</p><p>(On indefinite hiatus)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Tommyinnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; Ph1lzA, Eret &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Fruitberries &amp; Awesamdude, Fruitberries &amp; Illumina (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Tommyinnit &amp; Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Ph1lzA, Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hollow Feathers (Warrior Cats AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. List of Characters in the Clans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(On indefinite hiatus due to me not being as interested in MCYT/inspired to write fics with them)<br/>Yes, I am aware they're all (except Phil, Schlatt, Quackity, Sam Illumina, and Fruit) the same age and most have the same birthday, but anything more complicated would get too confusing for me. Plus, I don't really want to have this story start when Eret is already a warrior and Tommy and Tubbo are kits/apprentices. So to simplify it for me, I made them the same age. Sorry for any confusion. (Also I am not putting their warrior names unless they're already a warrior because  I think it'd be more fun to let you all experience life with them rather than already knowing their warrior name)</p><p>Would this be okay rated Teen?</p><p>Dream- Lightningkit<br/>George-Stormykit<br/>Sapnap-Emberkit<br/>Karl-Mosskit<br/>Bad-Blackpaw<br/>Tommy-Tanglekit<br/>Tubbo- Swiftkit<br/>Fundy-Foxkit<br/>Niki-Whitekit<br/>Phil- Goldenwing<br/>Techno-Sharpkit<br/>Eret-Hollowkit<br/>Wilbur-Sootkit<br/>Illumina-Shadelight<br/>Fruitberries-Fruitberries (LMAO)<br/>Schlatt-Ram<br/>Quackity-Quack<br/>Sam-Sam/Gunpowder<br/>Ranboo-Ranboo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Shadowclan</em> </b>
</p><p>Leader</p><p><b>Froststar-</b>white she-cat with a large scar down her back, blue eyes</p><p> </p><p>Deputy</p><p><b>Juniperbranch-</b>brown she-cat with scars on her legs, white markings, and yellow eyes</p><p> </p><p>Medicine Cat</p><p><b>Raggedspring-</b>Dark brown ragged pelted tom with green eyes and a folded ear</p><p>
  <b>Apprentice, Trinketpaw</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Warriors</p><p><b>*Goldenwing-</b>Cream and gold-colored tom with a black wing-shaped mark on his left forepaw, blue-green eyes</p><p>
  <b>            Apprentice, Ravenpaw</b>
</p><p><b>Fernfur-</b>A light brown she-cat with amber eyes</p><p><b>Hailstorm-</b>Huge white tom with blue eyes</p><p><strong>*Fruitberries-</strong>Sleek dark gray almost dark blue and black tom with bright green eyes, slightly blind in one eye</p><p><b>Bristleshine-</b>Dark brown and light gray tom with amber eyes</p><p>            <b>Apprentice, Crowpaw</b></p><p><b>Honeynectar-</b>Cream she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>
  <b>Apprentice, Ashpaw</b>
</p><p><b>Mintleaf-</b>White and gray she-cat with green eyes</p><p> </p><p>Apprentices</p><p><b>Trinketpaw-</b>Tri-toned brown she-cat, uses any pronouns, one dull green, and one dark brown eye</p><p><b>Ravenpaw-</b>Pitch black fur with a long tail, a notch in the left ear as well as white socks and a few scars. Uses any pronouns, biologically male. one red and one white eye</p><p><b>Ashpaw-</b>Light gray and cream underbelly she-cat with dark gray almost black eyes</p><p><b>Crowpaw-</b>Pitch black tabby tom with light gray markings, bright green eyes</p><p> </p><p>Queens &amp; Kits</p><p><b>Applefall-</b>Cream she-cat with light amber eyes</p><p>
  <b>Kits, Rainkit, Reedkit </b>
</p><p><b>Larkclaw-</b>Dark brown she-cat with messy fur, green eyes</p><p>
  <b>Kit, Flamekit</b>
</p><p><b>Dawnfrost-</b>White and dark brown she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>
  <b>Kits, Sootkit, Sharpkit, Hollowkit</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kits</p><p><b>Rainkit-</b>Light gray and white she-cat, yellow eyes</p><p><b>Reedkit-</b>Dark brown and white tom with amber eyes</p><p><b>Flamekit-</b>Ginger tom with bright yellow eyes and a short tail</p><p><b>*Sootkit-</b>Dark brown and two-toned gray tom with dark amber eyes and a white-tipped tail</p><p><b>*Sharpkit-</b>White tom with huge dark brown paws and large lower canines that jut from his mouth, with yellow eyes that can be red/pink depending on the lighting</p><p><b>*Hollowkit-</b>Black, white, and dark brown tom with bright, very unusual white eyes. Named after his eyes.</p><p><b>*Tanglekit-</b>A cream tom with white stripes, amber eyes</p><p> </p><p>Elders</p><p><b>Harehop-</b>A white tom with dull green eyes</p><p><b>Wrenpool-</b>A dark brown and gray she-cat with a rip in her ear, green eyes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Thunderclan</em> </b>
</p><p>Leader</p><p><b>Violetstar-</b>A black tom with white stripes and violet eyes</p><p> </p><p>Deputy</p><p><b>Darkwing-</b>A dark gray and black tabby tom with a little white mark on his right forepaw, yellow eyes</p><p> </p><p>Medicine Cat</p><p><b>Clearwater-</b>A ginger tabby she-cat with light blue eyes</p><p> </p><p>Warriors</p><p><b>Leafbreeze-</b>A two-toned gray tom, green eyes</p><p><b>Featherpelt-</b>A white she-cat with gray markings, green eyes</p><p><b>Rosejump-</b>A bright brown, almost red-furred she-cat, yellow eyes</p><p><b>Mistydawn-</b>A slate gray she-cat with a large scar down her right forearm, duller yellow eyes</p><p> </p><p>Apprentices</p><p><b>Wolfpaw-</b>Bigger than normal long-furred gray and white tom with bright yellow eyes</p><p><b>Birdpaw-</b>A ginger and white she-cat with green eyes</p><p> </p><p>Queens &amp; Kits</p><p><b>Redwillow-</b>A ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat, dark yellow eyes</p><p>
  <b>Kits, Lightningkit, Stormykit, Emberkit</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kits</p><p><b>*Lightningkit-</b>A ginger tom with a white underbelly, a dark gray lightning bolt on his right forepaw, bright emerald green eyes</p><p><b>*Stormykit-</b>A slate gray tabby tom, almost the same as Darkwing, with a bright blue and a bright green eye</p><p><b>*Emberkit-</b>A white and gray tom with an orange muzzle and yellow eyes</p><p> </p><p>Elders</p><p><b>Badgerstripe-</b>A black and white tom with a gray stripe down his back, yellow eyes</p><p><b>Pinespark-</b>A dark brown she-cat with a little bit of ginger at the tip of her tail, dark green eyes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Riverclan</em> </b>
</p><p>Leader</p><p><strong>Salmonstar-</strong>Cream and white tom with blue eyes</p><p> </p><p>Deputy</p><p><b>Snowfield-</b>Pure white short-furred she-cat with bright blue eyes</p><p> </p><p>Medicine Cat</p><p><b>Daisymist-</b>Golden she-cat with gray stripes on her tail, amber eyes</p><p> </p><p>Warriors</p><p><b>Stagtrot-</b>Taller dark brown tom with dark green eyes and a short tail</p><p><b>Ripplelake-</b>Light gray almost blue tom with lots of scars around his body, green eyes</p><p><b>*Shadelight-</b>Dark gray and black-furred tom with dark amber eyes, lots of fur around his muzzle</p><p><b>Elmdusk-</b>Cream and light brown she-cat with yellow eyes</p><p> </p><p>Apprentices</p><p><b>Icepaw-</b>White and light gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes</p><p><b>Cloverpaw-</b>Ginger and brown tom with yellow eyes</p><p> </p><p>Queens &amp; Kits</p><p><b>Venomflower-</b>Gray and black calico cat with bright green eyes</p><p>
  <b>Kit, Mosskit</b>
</p><p><b>Hazelstep-</b>White and ginger she-cat with small whiskers, yellow eyes</p><p>
  <b>Kits, Whitekit, Foxkit</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kits</p><p><b>*Mosskit-</b>A gray, white, and black tom with green eyes</p><p><b>*Whitekit-</b>A pure white she-cat with yellow eyes</p><p><b>*Foxkit-</b>A ginger and white tom, almost akin to a fox, green eyes</p><p> </p><p>Elders</p><p><b>Otterwish-</b>Sleek furred dark brown tom with good swimming ability, even as an elder, green eyes</p><p><b>Toadcroak-</b>A gray and white tom with what always seemed like a frog’s croak in his throat, yellow eyes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Windclan</em> </b>
</p><p>Leader</p><p><b>Dapplestar-</b>A brown, white, and orange she-cat with a scar on her muzzle, dark violet eyes</p><p> </p><p>Deputy</p><p><b>Hopeflurry-</b>A white and ginger she-cat with bright green eyes and a short tail</p><p> </p><p>Medicine Cat</p><p><b>Driftblossom-</b>A ginger, brown, black, and white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a notch in her ear</p><p> </p><p>Warriors</p><p><b>Lionrush-</b>Golden and cream furred tom with ginger in his pelt and ginger tipped tail, yellow eyes</p><p>
  <b>Apprentice, Bluepaw</b>
</p><p><b>Tinywhiskers-</b>A smaller dark gray tom with short whiskers and bright amber eyes</p><p>
  <b>Apprentice, Blackpaw</b>
</p><p><b>Kinktail-</b>A gray and white striped tom with a kink in his tail</p><p><b>Sandycoat-</b>A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and scars on her hind legs</p><p>
  <b>Apprentice, Fogpaw</b>
</p><p><b>Hawkscreech- </b>Dark brown tom with light blue eyes and sharp claws and a loud voice</p><p> </p><p>Apprentices</p><p><b>*Blackpaw-</b>A black tom with a dark gray muzzle with unusual gray eyes</p><p><b>Bluepaw-</b>Gray, almost blue-furred tom with yellow eyes</p><p><b>Fogpaw-</b>A light gray tom with swirls in his coat, light blue eyes</p><p> </p><p>Queens &amp; Kits</p><p><b>Leopardspots-</b>A cream and light brown dappled cat with amber eyes</p><p>
  <b>Kits, Swiftkit, Tanglekit</b>
</p><p><b>Heatherstick-</b>A dark brown she-cat</p><p>
  <b>Kits, Newtkit, Shinekit</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kits</p><p><b>*Swiftkit-</b>A cream tom with black stripes, amber eyes</p><p><b>Newtkit-</b>A dark brown and ginger tom with green eyes</p><p><b>Shinekit-</b>A ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes</p><p> </p><p>Elders</p><p><b>Yarrowbark-</b>Two-toned brown she-cat with a scar over her eye, green eyes</p><p> </p><p>Rogues:</p><p><b>Ram-</b> Black, white, and gray tall tom with bright yellow eyes and unusually long claws</p><p><b></b> <b>Quack-</b>White and cream tom with black ears and amber eyes</p><p><b>Viper-</b>Member of Slaughterclan, solid cream-colored she-cat with bright green eyes</p><p><b>Harpoon-</b>Leader of Slaughterclan, gray and orange she-cat with amber eyes</p><p><b>Scour-</b>Second in command of Slaughterclan, huge white and brown tom with a scar over his left eye and a long tail. Bright blue eyes</p><p> </p><p>Loners:</p><p><strong>Sam/Gunpowder</strong>-Very tall, fluffy, gray and black tom with green eyes in three shades, a few scars and bloodstains on his paws he likes to call redstone</p><p><strong>Ranboo-</strong>Fluffy black and white tom split perfectly in the center with one red and one green eye, and a circle of blonde fur on his head</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Kit & apprenticeship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, first chapter like I said.<br/>This chapter has death, blood, and mentioning of dead bodies. If there are any other warnings I should put in because I forgot to, do tell me.<br/>I wrote this over three days and did not edit it so a lot of things may be confusing/out of place/factually incorrect/ I dunno what I wrote but I hope you enjoy it.<br/>This story may only be 5 chapters or so.<br/>I also might go into another Warrior cats AU where the centric isn't Eret, rather it's life in Techno's or Phil's PoV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hollowkit opened his eyes to light streaming through the nursery. A few moons ago, he opened his eyes and was met by his mother’s wondered gaze. One of the other queens in the nursery, Larkclaw, commented about his eyes. He was brought out of the nursery to a puddle of water in the corner of the clan to see his own eyes. His eyes were clear white, almost glowing and the only thing you could see were his black slitted pupils, but even those were almost not visible to see in the puddle. Then again, it’s a puddle, you can’t see much of your reflection anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had two brothers, Sootkit and Sharpkit, who were allowed out of the nursery because of the fact they were able to run around and playfight with each other while he was shyer than them, and also a little less likely to fight them. He didn’t like going out much anyway, since it was snowing outside and he did not like the cold. The first day he opened his eyes he was overwhelmed with all of the information his mother told him about the world. He was told of his brothers, his family, snow, the nursery, and the other cats in the nursery with them, but that was all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what his mom described of him, he was a mixture of dark and light gray markings with a white underbelly and muzzle with a brown tipped tail and white socks as well as his unnatural white eyes. For some reason, all of his siblings, including himself, had tipped tails, unlike their mother. Then again, they didn’t know their father, who, for some reason or another, was never around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollowkit was getting tired of sitting in the nursery with Tanglekit, Rainkit, and Reedkit. He looked up at his mother and asked, “Can I go outside with Sootkit and Sharpkit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawnfrost looked outside, sighing as she said, “As long as you stay within my sight and stay with your brothers, I don’t see why not,” Hollowkit nodded and ran outside, joining his brothers in playing in the snow. Dawnfrost padded to the front of the little room of the nursery and sighed saying to herself under her breath, “My kits are growing up so fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sootkit! Sharpkit! What are you two doing?” Hollowkit asked as he walked outside to his brothers in the snow. “Nothing, Hollowkit. This doesn’t involve you,” said Sootkit sourly as he glared at the kit. “What’d I do?” he asked in surprise as he slowly walked backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You betrayed us!” said Sootkit as he bristled and prepared himself to jump on Hollowkit. “What?” started Hollowkit as he looked at Sharpkit for help. Sharpkit opened his jaws to speak but shut his mouth and turned away as Sootkit pounced, claws out, onto him. Hollowkit opened his jaws to scream when he had a flashback.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was human, leading a group of boys through a tunnel into a room. The boys looked around excitedly before looking back at him. One boy looked at him, confused, and said, “there’s nothing here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded, pressed the button in the center of the room, and saluted, smirking while doing so. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Down with the revolution boys.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” asked the same brown-haired boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was never meant to be.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Part of the walls dropped and out came four boys, each one with armor and swords, slaying all the ones he led in. He felt horrible, leading them like sheep to the slaughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry,” he muttered under his breath, too quiet for anyone to hear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good job, ____,” said one of the boys, one with a mask under his armor as he patted his shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the boys walked out of the room, he stood there, biting his lip as tears formed in his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye L’manberg.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollowkit shook his head as the vision (memories?) stopped and saw Sootkit about to rake his claws over his eyes. Hollowkit instinctively jumped up to his paws from where he was sitting and bolted to his right as Sootkit landed on his face where he used to be and rolled a few tail lengths away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollowkit started snickering as he watched his brother roll when he heard a yowl from a cat. He turned around to see a white cat with blood trailing down his side run into camp. “INTRUDERS!” the cat yowled and ran towards the nursery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawnfrost jumped to her paws and ran to collect her kits, the only kits outside, and herded them back into the nursery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay put,” she told them as she ran back outside, her back facing them. They all obeyed her, staying in the corner of the nursery with the other three kits as they heard yowling from outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we be okay?” asked Tanglekit from beside him. “I don’t know, Tanglekit. I can’t promise you but our moms are outside protecting us. I think we’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanglekit was a kit that Hailstorm found on the border between Windclan and Shadowclan. He had no scent on him, none from a clan or from a kittypet. Hailstorm was not a rude cat, in fact, Hailstorm was a very nice tom, one that abided by the Warrior Code, but also one that had good judgment and followed his own to a point He brought Tanglekit home and gave him to Larkclaw, the most recent queen in the nursery who just lost her kits to something that Holloweyes was never told. She had named him Tanglekit, for all the tangles in his fur when he was brought home. He would be the last one to be apprenticed, but he would also be one of the best, Hollowkit thought. Tanglekit was a very shy kit to everyone, refusing to speak to anyone at first. He was about a moon or two younger than Hollowkit and his siblings and probably saw a lot, being out on his own in the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going out to help mom!” exclaimed the other four kits in the room as they started to run towards the opening of the nursery. “Don’t!” said Hollowkit as he stood up. “Don’t do it! We don’t know how to fight, and even if you want to you’d die!” Sharpkit stopped and looked between the door and Hollowkit with Tanglekit tucked into his side, yellow eyes contemplating whether it would be better to stay in the den or go out to fight and see what was going on. In the end, he decides to just stay in the den with the other two kits while Sootkit was nearing the entrance.. Sootkit snarled and said, “Once again, traitor, why should I listen to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Sootkit. What might’ve happened between us in a previous life might have been bad but this is a new life, a new chance to fix the mistakes between us we had before we died. Don’t go out there and waste this chance. You don’t even know how to fight!” he said desperately as Sootkit hissed. He turned towards the opening where Reedkit and Rainkit were standing before Sharpkit said, “Don’t go Sootkit. Just don’t. Listen to Hollowkit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Sootkit stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Sharpkit, biting his lip. “Fine, but only because you said so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to get Rainkit and Reedkit to stay in the den with them as well. The 6 kits waited in the corner pressed up against each other, Tanglekit tucked into Hollowkit’s side white Hollowit sat down next to Sharpkit. Sootkit kept his distance from Hollowkit and Rainkit and Reedkit sat in front of them, steadily staring at the entrance of the den.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yowling stopped and it became quiet. Rainkit and Reedkit jumped to their paws and ran out to the entrance, ignoring Tanglekit’s cries to stay put. The two kits ran out and Hollowkit covered Tanglekits eyes with his tail as he watched the two kits get their neck sliced wide open by a rogue’s claws. The two cats fell backwards, staring into Hollowkit’s own eyes and their life sucked out of their bodies. He turned his head away from the gory sight as the Rogue came to the nursery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, what do we have here?” said the cat. The cat was a solid cream color with blood packed all over her, dried and fresh. She smiled and ducked into the nursery, claws appearing as she ran to attack the kits. Hollowkit pushed Tanglekit behind him and growled as Sharpkit stood on his right and Sootkit on his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out,” he growled as his fur spiked on his back, responding to his fear and anger, making him look like a puffball with claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, is the little kitty scared for his life? Don’t worry, I’ll spare you,” she said as she turned around. Tanglekit sighed behind him but Hollowkit did not relax at all. Instead, he tensed up, even more, having a hunch the she-cat was lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just joking. Die!” she exclaimed as she jumped onto the kits. Hollowkit turned around and dragged Tanglekit to the side, unable to avoid the claws of the she-cat. While avoiding a death injury, he still was caught in his side. Sootkit and Sharpkit dodged the she-cat and she turned to face Hollowkit, the closest kit to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darn it! I didn’t get any of you. You know what? You look almost like the cat I just killed. Not the two kits, the she-cat. White and brown, amber eyes, ring a bell?” the cat sneered as she watched their reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” whispered Hollowkit, horrified as he thought about his mother, telling him to stay in the nursery before leaving to protect them. She had died to this she-cat and he never said goodbye. “You killed our mom?” he growled as the cat in front of him laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess I did. She was your mom? Hmm. why don’t you join her?” she said as she ran towards Holllowkit. Hollowkit nudged Tanglekit towards Sootkit as he jumped to the other side of the room, back facing the entrance. He didn’t know if any other rogues were outside but he couldn’t do anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll give you a quick dea-” she stopped, mid-word, and yowled as Sharpkit jumped on her back, sinking his large canines into her back. The she-cat bucked and started running outside once Hollowkit and Sootkit jumped onto her and scratching and biting her, Sootkit going for her ears and Hollowkit for her leg. Once they were out in the clearing, she finally managed to get the three siblings off of her and kick them to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now you’re asking for a slow and painful death!” she said as she reared back on her hind leg that Hollowkit bit and scratched the hell out of, falling backward onto the ground. This gave Hollowkit enough time to look around the clearing where they lived. Three bodies laid in the corner of the grounds, his mother, Reedkit, and Rainkit all laid lifeless on their sides, blood still flowing from their wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cats watched them as they fought the she-cat by themselves, from the sidelines. Hollowkit stared at them in confusion, wondering why they weren’t helping the three untrained kits. Thinking back to a story his mother told him, he remembered that the cats of Shadowclan were not very accepting of half-clan cats or kittypets. Maybe they were one of those and that was a reason why they weren’t helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The she-cat lunged for him, but he dodged at the last second. Then, two cats ran in front of them. Hollowkit recognized them as Ravenpaw and Goldenwing, two of the only cats that he knew and that would spend time with him. Goldenwing growled and bristled protectively over the three kits as Ravenpaw pushed Hollowkit to sit with his brothers, far away from what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trinketpaw, the medicine cat apprentice ran up to them and looked over their injuries. “You’re not hurt too bad, are you?” they asked them. Trinketpaw and Ravenpaw were cats who were born female and male respectively but did not give a shit for their pronouns. When Hollowkit asked them about what they wanted to use since he had heard many cats call the two cats by different pronouns, they looked at each other and Ravenpaw said, “Use any pronouns. We don’t care much for what pronouns we use. He, she, they, those three are fine. Feel free to use whichever one is easier for you to remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trinketpaw looked over the cut on his right foreleg and said, “That’s not going to scar but it’s going to be a pain to walk around on for a little. Come to me once a day and I’ll replace these cobwebs. That’s all. Your brothers are fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashpaw was there with them, wrapping their tail around Sootkit, who was shaking in his fur. They were whispering to Sootpaw as he tried to calm down from looking at their deceased mother and the two kits. Sharpkit just looked at the corpses and looked away, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goldenwing hissed at the she-cat as they circled around. When the she-cat’s back was facing the entrance of the camp, Goldenwing pounced on her, raking his claws down the side of her face. She hissed and retreated back outside to join the other Rogues, but not before looking at Hollowkit and saying, “Don’t forget me you three. I am Viper,” she sneered for a final time before Goldenwing hissed and jumped close to her once again. She led the other Rogues out of the land and out of sight as Goldenwing watched them carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to them, saying, “Come on kits. Back to the nursery, we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was a few days ago. Today, the three of them would turn 6 moons old, the age you could be an apprentice. Hollowkit spent the first three days curled up into a ball as he thought of the memories of his mother that he had. There was a lot and he missed her a lot. In those few days, Goldenwing tried to be by their side as much as he could. The golden tom became the father figure the three siblings never had in their life and practically adopted them. Sharpkit would cry in his sleep once in a while, Goldenwing comforting him during the day, and taking care of them. Ravenpaw tried to help as well, his friends Ashpaw and Trinketpaw also taking care of them. Tanglekit became almost attached to the hip with Hollowkit those few days, only leaving him whenever they felt he was okay. He saw Tanglekit as a little brother and Tanglekit saw him as a brother as well. Though, Tanglekit was quite lonely being the only one left in the nursery. He’d be okay being alone for one more moon, Hollowkit thought. He would join them in the apprentice den soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goldenwing spent all morning helping get the kits ready for their ceremony, taking over what their mother would’ve done for them, cleaning their fur, smoothing it down, and giving them a smile as comfort for their ceremony into being an apprentice. Hollowkit first met Goldenwing when he wandered too far from the Nursery and didn’t know how to get back. Goldenwing and Ravenpaw were on their way back from training outside of the camp and ran into him. He asked for directions and they both accompanied him to the den. Since then, Ravenpaw and his friends have always managed to visit them every day, and Goldenwing at least every other day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollowkit really hoped he’d get Hailstorm as his mentor. The big white tom was also nice to him, even though he and his brothers were half-clan, and he helped out Hollowkit every once in a while. While Hailstorm didn’t say much, his actions spoke just as loud as his words. Hailstorm was a cat who followed the warrior code, but he didn’t care for your background, for your clan. He would be nice to you just as long as you respected him, and he would respect you back. That was the type of cat Hollowkit would want to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting at the highrock!” yowled Froststar from the top of the Highrock. Froststar was their leader, the leader of Shadowclan, a white she-cat with a large scar and blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today we will be accepting three new apprentices into the clan. Sharpkit, Sootkit, Hollowkit, come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three kits started running out to Froststar, Hollowkit taking a small break and looking back at Goldenwing who just smiled and nodded at him. Smiling back, Hollowkit ran up to his brothers as they sat down and waited for the ceremony to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sharpkit, come up here,” started Froststar as she sat down, her tail curling around her paws. Sharpkit scrambled up the rock and sat there, waiting for Froststar to speak again. “Sharpkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sharppaw. Your mentor will be Fruitberries. I hope Fruitberries will pass down all he knows on to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fruitberries, come up,” Fruitberries was a dark gray almost dark blue-furred tom with black stripes and bright green eyes. He was slightly blind in one eye, but he was one of the best warriors they had.  “Fruitberries, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Jaypelt, and you have shown yourself to be a quick thinker and a powerful warrior. You will be the mentor of Sharppaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sharppaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two cats touched noses and sat down at the bottom of the rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sootkit, rise and come up,” Sootkit followed what Sharppaw did, sitting staring at Froststar in amazement. “Sootkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sootpaw. Your mentor will be Mintleaf. I hope Mintleaf will pass down all she knows on to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mintleaf rose to her paws, gracefully walking up to the rock and sitting next to Sootkit. “Mintleaf, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Nightnose, and you have shown yourself to be both intelligent and swift. You will be the mentor of Sootpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sootpaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sootkit smiled up at Mintleaf who gave a small smile in return, as they touched their noses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lastly, Hollowkit, come up here,” Hollowkit swallowed in nervousness, as his name was called. He trotted up to the rock, sat down, and looked at Goldenwing, his father, he thought, as they gave each other a small smile. Ravenpaw sat down next to Goldenwing and gave a smile of his own. “Hollowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollowpaw. Your mentor will be Hailstorm. I hope Hailstorm will pass down all he knows on to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hailstorm, rise and meet your new apprentice,” said Froststar as she looked to Hailstorm. Now that he took a good look, the two almost looked the same. Maybe they were littermates. “Hailstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sunspiral, and you have shown yourself to be respectful and just. You will be the mentor of Hollowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hollowpaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hailstorm looked down at Hollowpaw, pride swelling in his eyes. They touched noses and looked at the group of cats underneath the rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sharppaw! Sootpaw! Hollowpaw!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollowpaw looked at Hailstorm on what to do next. The white tom looked back at him before looking at the entrance to camp. "Today we will be taking a tour around the territory </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the clan area for Shadowclan in this AU is kind of like a mixture of Shadowclan and Thunderclan. All the clans have a highrock because having something else would confuse me if I different povs in different clans. Yes, all the clans have almost the same thing but it will probably be a bit different.<br/>21/10/01 Hello I have updated this story to make Fruitberries Techno's mentor. Recently I found Fruit and he's very cool and trained Techno for his and Dream's tournament a little, if I remember correctly, so I decided to make him the mentor of Techno here. It's not a new update yet, but one will be out soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Thunderclan attack!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lightningpaw crouched as he stared at his mentor, Darkwing. He was in the middle of learning how to fight when he heard Stormypaw ask, “Lightningpaw? Where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to Darkwing for approval to let Stormypaw know his location. After he received a nod from Darkwing, he yelled back,” I’m here, Stormypaw! Come find me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From where he stood, Lightningpaw could hear the heavy steps of Stormypaw as he chased after the sound of Lightningpaw’s voice. Lightningpaw let out a light mrow of laughter before running towards the camp, making Stormypaw run even more than he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stormypaw ran up to where he heard Lightningpaw only to see his mentor and father, Darkwing, standing there and staring right back at him. Stormypaw growled and said, “He left for me to chase him, right?” His dad just smiled and looked in a direction. Stormypaw sighed before running back towards camp, back to where Emberpaw might’ve been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightningpaw and Emberpaw were his brothers, all born to Redwillow, their mother, and Darkwing, their father. The three kits were born during a fire caused by lightning during a storm which sparked a fire and embers flew around the camp. Hence the names Lightningpaw, Stormypaw, and Emberpaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stormypaw ran into the entrance of the camp to see Emberpaw and Lightningpaw eating a sparrow in the corner of the camp. Stormypaw padded up to the two and sat down in front of the sparrow they were sharing. “Lightningpaw, I called for you because Featherpelt wanted to see if you and dad wanted to train with us. I guess you don’t. Well, I’ll be back later. Bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stormypaw trotted out of the entrance when Lightningpaw caught up and said, “Wait for Emberpaw and Leafbreeze. Emberpaw wanted to come and went to ask Leafbreeze.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two waited until Emberpaw was in their line of sight with his mentor behind him. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four cats ran to where Darkwing was and sat down to listen to what they would be taught today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today we will learn how to attack a cat on the border. If you see a cat on the border who is not a Medicine Cat, this is what we do,” started Darkwing as he stood up and stretched. Leafbreeze stood up as well and stood on the other side of Darkwing. “When you’re on a patrol, you might see some cats try to cross the border between clans. Watch your patrol leader for this signal,” Darkwing made a gesture with his tail. “And if they do that then you are to jump on the cat just like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkwing was crouched with his belly low to the ground as he jumped, yowling, onto Leafbreeze's back and pawed at his ear, claws sheathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since this was a practice run, we keep our claws sheathed in order to keep our clanmates safe. Otherwise, if the cat was from another clan, you would unsheath your claws and scratch at their ear since it will bleed easily. So, we're going to do it like this. Each one of you will do the exact thing I just demonstrated to your mentors and they will critique you. Watch for the signal from us. Ready?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the morning figuring out how to do it properly since Emberpaw had trouble sheathing his claws, Stormypaw almost always over jumped his target, and Lightningpaw couldn't keep himself still enough or pounced too early from excitement. By sun-high, they managed to do it correctly a few times before they stopped to hunt and return to the camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Lightningpaw and Emberpaw were sent on dawn patrol with their mentors and Wolfpaw when Darkwing saw a Shadowclan cat dangerously close to the border. The cat was looking for something with another two cats sitting behind them when the cat crossed the border.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkwing signaled to the group to stay low to the ground as they crept closer to the unsuspecting cat. Signaling, Darkwing leaped at the cat who heard a crack from where Leafbreeze stepped at and tried to attack the cat. The brown cat who was once over the border dropped everything they had and ran back towards their friends, making Darkwing miss by a long shot. Lightningpaw went for the black and white one sitting down while Emberpaw and Wolfpaw went for the gray one. The gray one managed to dodge any injuries but the black one was notched in their left ear by Lightningpaw as well as getting a few scratches down their flank as they turned to face their attacker. The gray one turned to the black and white one, mumbling a few words as the three Thundetclan apprentices retreated from Shadowclan grounds into Thunderclan's once again, the gray one running away while the injured black and white one stayed behind and bristled next to the tri-colored brown one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bleeding black and white cat looked at the group of Thunderclan cats and hissed, "You know what you just did?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! We protected the border of our clan from prey-stealers like you!" said Emberpaw as he puffed his chest out. Lightningpaw said, "How dare YOU cross the border of our clans? YOU'RE in the wrong, not us!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under Darkwing's approving glance, Lightningpaw puffed his chest and smirked at the two cowering cats in front of him. (Note: They were not cowering, Lightningpaw just wanted to look tough-Stormypaw STORMYPAW STOP!-Lightningpaw) Soon, two cats jumped out of the bushes and landed next to the two other Shadowclan cats, also bristling. One was the gray one they saw earlier and the other one was a golden tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The golden tom looked at the Thunderclan cats before glancing at the two cats to his left. "Ravenpaw, are you and Trinketpaw okay? Ashpaw burst into camp asking for help at the Thunderclan border saying you three were attacked. Hollowpaw, Sharppaw, and Sootpaw as well as their mentors should be here soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollowpaw, Sootpaw, and Sharppaw burst out of the bushes to see what was happening at the border between the two clans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanna fight?" growled Ashpaw as they stared straight at Darkwing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go wimp," said Lightningpaw as he prepared himself to jump at the gray cat when Darkwing blocked his line of sight with his tail. When he looked up at his mentor, he wasn't even spared a glance, only being told to stand with his brother behind him. He did as he was told and sat next to his brother, still giving the other clan cats a stink eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we talk this out?" asked Darkwing as he tilted his head to the side and stared at Goldenwing, the only warrior on Shadowclan's side. Goldenwing's eyes narrowed as he said, "There's nothing to talk about brother. Sootpaw, Sharppaw, take Ashpaw and Trinketpaw back to camp. I want to talk to Ravenpaw and Hollowpaw afterward. No buts," Goldenwing said after he felt the looks his two "sons" were giving him. They compiled, leading the two back to camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" exclaimed Lightningpaw from behind Darkwing. "You can't take them away! We were gonna fight because they trespassed on our territory!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is that true, Ravenpaw?" Goldenwing asked the black and white-furred tom with mismatched eyes as he stared back at the group of cats. "I was sitting a few tail-lengths away from the border but I never set foot on the other side. The only one who did was Trinketpaw."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and you took her back to your damn camp! Bring her back so we can teach her a lesson!" said Emberpaw as he hissed at Ravenpaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollowpaw, done with their mouse dung brains yowled, "SHUT UP! First, Trinketpaw is he/they, not she. I've told you this at the last gathering! Second, you crossed the border to attack my clanmates who weren’t even on or near the border! I know this because Ravenpaw is actually trustworthy and wouldn’t cross the border unless Trinketpaw asked. Lastly, if you were actually paying attention, Sapnap, Dream, then you'd know that Trinketpaw is a medicine cat apprentice and you can't attack medicine cats if they're out to collect herbs for healing. Unless you don't care about the code?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollowpaw didn’t know why he said the names Sapnap and Dream but the two recoiled when he said them, Emberpaw to Sapnap and Lightningpaw to Dream. Wolfpaw hissed behind them, “Lightningpaw, Emberpaw, your dad just tried to attack a medicine cat apprentice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not our fault they crossed the border! They shouldn’t have!” hissed Emberpaw back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? They’re a medicine cat! If they need herbs they’re allowed to cross borders of clans in order to get the herbs they need! It’s one of the clan rules to not attack a medicine cat if they cross borders to get herbs! Your dad is gonna be in serious trouble!” hissed Wolfpaw back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry we’ll be fine. We’ll just tell them that we mistook them for some other cat and we’ll be fine,” hissed Lightningpaw back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Retreat!” exclaimed Leafbreeze as he and Wolfpaw raced backward. Lightningpaw hissed, looking at Hollowpaw and said, “We’ll be back, Eret. Watch my words,” as he and Emberpaw ran away. Darkwing was the only one there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, brother. Just you and me again,” said Darkwing as he flicked his tail to the side. “No, Darkwing, it’s not you and me again. I have a family and you’re not going anywhere near them this time. Leave, now. Froststar will definitely tell Violetstar about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Violetstar won’t do anything about this though, since I’m his favorite and best cat. He can’t get rid of me that easily,” said Darkwing as he dramatically waved his paw and tail around. “Well, I’ll see you later brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkwing got up and turned around to stalk back into the Thunderclan woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goldenwing sighed as he watched the dark-furred tom walk away. “Dad, what was all that about?” asked Hollowpaw as he looked up at the golden tom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ravenpaw, you’re still hurt and as much as I wanted to let you go, I needed the whole story. Since you told me I believe you and you’re free to head back to the camp. Tell Raggedspring I’m sorry for keeping you out even though you were hurt and that I’ll talk to him later,” Ravenpaw nodded and left for camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hollowpaw, let me tell you a story. Darkwing and I were from the same litter in Thunderclan. We were born to our parents who are now deceased, Drizzlescar, our mother, and Grayspots, our father. I’m almost the exact same as our mother and Darkwing is almost the same as our father. When I was an apprentice, I was attacked by Darkwing and he tried to tear my ear off. This happened multiple times until one time when he attacked me with his claws unsheathed, he ripped open my flank and left me for dead in the woods. We were out hunting, just the two of us. He took my prey and went home with it, letting me return with nothing and making it look like a Rogue attacked me instead of him. After that, I left the clan to move to Shadowclan, the original clan our mother was from. That’s why I’m here today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but why does this have anything to do with me? Sootpaw, Sharppaw and I are Dawnfrost’s kits and your adopted kits. I don’t see where Darkwing has anything to do with this besides being our uncle,” said Hollowpaw as his white eyes looked up to meet his adoptive father’s blue-green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hollowpaw…” Goldenwing started to say but trailed off as he looked towards where Darkwing stalked off. “You may not believe me, but you and your siblings are Darkwing’s kits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” asked Hollowpaw as he stared at his adoptive father in shock. “You’re telling me that HE’S my father, my biological father I never knew I had?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hollowpaw. I was told around the time your mother was pregnant that she was visiting my brother. Well, I caught her once but I didn’t say anything. While it might be against the code, she was already pregnant and I didn’t want her kits, you three, to be exiled or killed, so I let her be and you three were born.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that I have two brothers, three half-brothers in Thunderclan, Darkwing is actually my father not my uncle, and you’re my uncle not my father?” asked Hollowpaw as he tried to piece everything together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t adopt you, yes. I adopted you though, so technically I’m your father, but you can call me your uncle if you want to. I don’t care, but I want you to know that I love you like a son no matter what you think of me. Come, let’s head back,” said Goldenwing as he rubbed his against Hollowpaw’s side in a gesture of, ‘Don’t worry.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two headed back to camp where Goldenwing was called away to meet Froststar. Before he left, he looked at Hollowpaw and said, “You can tell your brothers but not anyone else, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollowpaw nodded and waved as his father walked away to meet up with Froststar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Froststar?” Goldenwing asked as he sat down in front of their leader. “Is this about what happened today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is Goldenwing. Give me a brief summary of what you saw. I’ll ask Ravenpaw after he’s been healed up more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So basically, we were at the border and Darkwing was with two of his kits, another apprentice, and another warrior. Ravenpaw was bleeding a little, Trinketpaw was fine. Then, the triplets came and Hollowpaw reminded them that they attacked a medicine cat apprentice who was looking for herbs for healing, which is against the warrior code. They ran away but Darkwing and I had a little chat before he left too. I sent Ashpaw and Trinketpaw home with Sootpaw and Sharppaw so I had a little chat with Ravenpaw and Hollowpaw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you told Hollowpaw about his true heritage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he knows that I’m actually his uncle and Darkwing is his father. I’m sure he’ll be telling his siblings and his siblings only. Maybe Tanglekit too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anyways, I called you here to also ask you if Ravenpaw is ready to be made a warrior alongside his brother and sister. Ashpaw, Crowpaw and Ravenpaw will be made warriors. I wanted to make them warriors in the next season but from what happened today, I think that they’re ready. I already asked Honeynectar and Bristleshine about the other two and now I only have you left to confirm with. Do you think Ravenpaw is ready to become a warrior of the clan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no hesitation in his voice, Goldenwing looked Froststar dead in the eyes and said, “I do.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightningpaw panted as he made his way back into camp. “Lightningpaw! Emberpaw! What happened?” Stormypaw asked from where he was lying in the Medicine cat den.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad attacked a medicine cat today on patrol. We thought they were trespassing so dad tried to attack them but they were actually getting herbs on the border and dropped all of them. Dad didn’t hurt them so I think he’s fine,” said Emberpaw as he looked around the den.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s against the warrior code, isn’t it?” asked Stormypaw in concern for their father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but dad didn’t hurt them and dad is also Violetstar’s favorite cat and most valuable one too. He won’t exile him over that. Maybe only if he killed the cat. The other clans may protest but it’s Violetstar’s decision, not theirs,” smirked Lightningpaw as he sat down in front of the den after Stormypaw was cleared to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lightningpaw, that was not funny. That was Trinketpaw you guys attacked and if they died then you’d be in a lot of trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? They didn’t die and it’s all fine. I also injured one of their friends, Ravenpaw I think was his name,” said Lightningpaw as he licked his paw. “Easy hit on him. He didn’t even know what was coming. Notched his ear and made him bleed from his shoulder to his tail. Emberpaw missed, who was it, Ashpaw? Anywho, I injured a cat and dad was so proud of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was Ravenpaw across the border?” Stormypaw asked with a slight glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he was sitting way behind the border but he was with the medicine cat apprentice so we attacked the three of them together,” said Emberpaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m done with the two of you and dad. For now. First, you attack a medicine cat apprentice you actually know. We met them at the last gathering! Then you attacked both Ashpaw and Ravenpaw, the latter of which was my only friend besides you and the other apprentices in the clan, and injured Ravenpaw pretty badly! And in your need for fighting, you crossed the border! You had no reason to cross it except for your own want to fight! Don’t you dare tell me that you had a reason to! That’s not a valid reason. This is what dad has been teaching you? That everything is about fighting? You’re an apprentice, Trinketpaw is a MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE. They have a reason to cross if they need herbs, you don’t. Ravenpaw and Ashpaw, if you say they were, respected the border and watched over Trinketpaw from behind and nowhere close to the border while Trinketpaw went across. Don’t talk to me. I’m leaving,” said Stormypaw as he stalked away into the bushes of their territory, leaving Lightningpaw and Emberpaw sitting there, gawking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All clan cats that can catch their own prey, come to the highrock for a clan meeting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cats from Shadowclan gathered together beneath the highrock, wondering what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today we have three warrior ceremonies. Two fought in a skirmish on the border to protect their friend, who was wrongly accused of trespassing the border,” whispers of who the cat might’ve been bounced through the crowd as Froststar waited for the noise to die down. “That cat was Trinketpaw, our medicine cat apprentice. The three were attacked at the border from the Thunderclan deputy and morning patrol while Trinketpaw was collecting herbs with their two friends behind them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yowls of outrage echoed throughout the camp as Froststar revealed what happened that morning. “It is now in the past, and while one was injured, they will live. The only downside is that I have heard that he will get no punishment due to favoritism in his clan,” Even more yowls sounded as cats were pissed off at the new information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the yowls died down, Froststar spoke, “We will now be holding our warrior ceremony for three cats, two of which were involved, and one was delayed due to the storm we had last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honeynectar, Bristleshine, and Goldenwing have your apprentices, Ashpaw, Crowpaw, and Ravenpaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Do they understand the importance of the warrior code?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three mentors were sitting next to each other. With a smile, they looked at the others next to them and said at the same time, “They have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I, Froststar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their excitement, Ashpaw said “I do!” earlier than Crowpaw and Ravenpaw’s “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ashlynx. StarClan honors your spirit and enthusiasm. Crowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Crowflight Starclan honors your loyalty and courage. Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenswoop. Starclan honors your wisdom and strengths and we welcome you three as full warriors of Shadowclan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ashlynx! Crowflight! Ravenswoop!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiftpaw was walking on the outskirts of the Windclan camp in the land with very few trees with his friend, Blackpaw when they both caught the scent of a new visitor. The two sat where they were and waited for the cat(s) to appear. There were two cats, a tri-colored cat, and a white and cream one. When they got close enough, Blackpaw said, “What business do you have here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tri-colored one said, “We’re here to take over your clan,” as they attacked Blackpaw and the white and cream one tried to attack the running Swiftpaw. He was named Swiftpaw for his speed, shown as he beat out the tom by a long shot. He arrived in the center of the clan yelling, “INTRUDERS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something would be going wrong today.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so welcome back. It's been 18 days since I published this fic. Tommy is already an apprentice though I might've not changed it yet. Um, I think attacking the medicine cat is against the code but I didn't check beforehand so yeah. Ravenswoop is my OC and is also injured so he won't be holding a vigil tonight. I wanted to make an apprentice die in a fight to hold a dying apprentice ceremony but decided nope, not doing that. They already had a Gathering during the time between this chapter and last, and Ravenpaw and the dt cats chatted for the first time, Stormypaw and Ravenpaw especially getting along together well. Hollowpaw, Sootpaw, and Sharppaw missed out on this Gathering due to holding their vigil that night so they get to go to the next one, probably the next chapter. Yes, Phil is related to another one of my "OC's." They're born in Thunderclan to a Thunderclan mom and Windclan dad, the dad was born to a Windclan she-cat and a Riverclan tom. So their kits would have all 4 clans. Yes, dt are half-siblings with Eret, Wil, and Techno. Tommy isn't related to any of them but he is their adoptive brother so they don't care, they're brothers.<br/>My friends told me that they want their cats to be he/they and they so that's what they are. Uh, I don't think Eret is going to be they in this story as I refer to him as he a lot more than she or they, so I guess I have to add that to my tags. Also, do I add a tag saying that there are nonbinary cats and cats that use all genders? What do you call a living being that uses all pronouns? I tried looking it up but nothing really made sense to me...<br/>I will probably do a Windclan perspective next chapter, and then Riverclan afterwards, and then maybe one or two more chapters. I can't really write out long stories, so they're usually kinda short.</p><p>Any questions? Don't be afraid to comment them.</p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Prophecy revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly dialogue and changes PoVs very easily.<br/>Sorry for a kinda not Windclan focus chapter. I didn't really know what I wanted to do with Windclan and I don't think I really know what I'm gonna do with Riverclan either.<br/>Expect a Christmas oneshot between Eyes of the Moon and The Legend of L'Manberg on a separate story. I hope to post it on Christmas day but it might be a day late.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swiftpaw managed to get to the clan, but not in time. There was already a cat there, a cat covered in dirt and blood, and unrecognizable. The cat saw Tubbo with his ears pinned down in the entrance and said, “WindClan, rejoice! For I am your savior, redeeming you from your sinful leader by the name of Dapplestar!”</p><p> </p><p>True to the cat’s words, Dapplestar laid dead on the ground underneath the cat, her neck slit with blood still seeping out and into the ground underneath where her body was left. “Your new leader will be Ram, due to the wishes of Starclan!”</p><p> </p><p>This Ram cat walked in behind Tubbo, Blackpaw trailing behind him and the cream cat behind Blackpaw. </p><p> </p><p>“Cats of WindClan, I am Ram, your new leader,” said the tom as he sneered an evil smile. “Quack will be my deputy, and Hopeflurry will be demoted to warrior. Does anyone object? I will gladly fight an oppressor to my reign over this clan.”</p><p> </p><p>Kinktail stepped up and said, “How do we know you’re not lying?”</p><p> </p><p>Ram just stared back and said, “If I were not supposed to be here, then I would’ve been long gone, no? I will travel to the moonstone tonight with Driftblossom and I will gain my 9 lives, but you are all to refer to me as Ram.”</p><p> </p><p>Ram turned and walked to the old leader’s den and started to drag out the old, soft grass that was filled with Dapplestar’s scent, leaving it to go get some more of the material.</p><p> </p><p>“Ram, how do you know all this about the clans? You’re a Rogue, not a clan born,” said Hopeflurry as she watched the tom head towards the entrance to the camp.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say that I have some inside cats that relay info to me. I’ll be out for a while collecting stuff and hunting, so Hopeflurry, watch the camp for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ram didn’t come back till late that afternoon, going in and out of the entrance with lots of prey and a few mouths of soft grass for his nest. “Driftblossom, are the herbs prepared? I’ll take them and then we can leave for the moonstone as soon as I am done.”</p><p> </p><p>The two cats walked the short distance to the moonstone and Driftblossom walked Ram through the way of becoming a leader. Listening to her advice, Ram laid down and touched his nose to the stone, falling asleep soon after. </p><p> </p><p>He awoke in a forest with dark red and blood in the trees, the stench of death surrounding him. “Ah, a gullible cat in to get their nine lives? Let us start here.”</p><p> </p><p>Ram turned in the direction of the voice and saw a cream, white, and gray she-cat stalking through the dark and gruesome forest. “This ain’t Starclan, is it?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is the Place of No Stars, where evil cats come. I am Reedflight, and I give you a life of bloodshed. Do spread some violence and blood around, yes? That is the life of a feral cat, after all,” said Reedflight as she touched her nose to Ram’s. Ram was inflicted with the pain of claws tearing down his flank, over his neck, and over his stomach, the pain intensifying as time went on and on. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Reedflight was replaced with a dark gray tom. “I am Shadethorn, former warrior of Thunderclan. I am here to give you a life of greed and want. There are many things in life that you may want but do not need, but you need not ignore those impulses.” </p><p> </p><p>His nose touched Ram’s and Ram was filled with the feeling of not enough, needing more and more and more, power, items, food, everything.</p><p> </p><p>Then, just like it was nothing, Ram was pulled out of the Place of No Stars and into a new place, one where cats were made of stars, looked healthy and happy, and everything was blue.</p><p> </p><p>“We are sorry Ram, for not getting you out of the Place of No Stars in time. We do hope you will not bend to their will, but the first two lives are usually the ones cats are pushed to follow the most, even after they are lost,” said a cat with pure black fur and bright yellow eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Starclan, I am Waterfast and I am here to give you a life of kindness. Be kind to all cats you meet, and they will be kind back,” said the black cat. They touched noses and Ram was filled with the feeling of warmth, of well, kindness.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Shinescale, and I am here to give you a life of strength. Use it well to protect your new clan,” said a light gray she-cat. As they touched noses, Ram was filled with adrenaline, the energy to run and protect clanmates.</p><p> </p><p>“Thistlepeak, here to give you a life of humbleness. Do the right thing when no one is expecting or looking,” a dark gray tom, a head shorter than Ram, barely touched noses, and Ram was filled with the feeling of justice, of doing the right thing even if he didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>“Lostpaw, I was killed in a storm and drowned. I give you a life of enjoyment and understanding. Learn to live your life to the fullest and understand that once you are destined to leave, you must,” Ram was filled with the excitement of a kit who was chasing a feather before falling in a hole and never returning back to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Houndhowl, I was a warrior who died in the service of my clan. I give you the life of passion, charisma to lead the clan even through hard times,” Ram was filled with the feeling of creaky bones, tired thoughts, and a failing body, but also the strength to see the clan prosper.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome,” said a white and black she-cat. “I am Jaspermorning. I give you a life of honesty. Being honest to your clan would be beneficial, especially if you’re going through trying times. Be honest and trustful to your clan and they will be the same to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should know me. I’m the cat your friend killed. I am Dapplestar, the previous leader that passed just before you arrived. I am giving you the life of mercy and leadership. Learn to know when to show mercy and when your position of leadership is needed the most,” this time when they touched noses, Ram felt the stress of being a leader, of choosing between the clan and between kittypet life, of the choice of ending a warrior’s life for having a relationship with a cat outside of the clan. </p><p> </p><p>“We welcome you to Starclan as Ramstar,” said Dapplestar as some voices chanted his name behind them. “Ramstar! Ramstar! Ramstar!”</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, but not before hearing two sentences from two cats. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Do not be afraid to do what you must.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Listen to your clan, to your fellow cats.’</p><p> </p><p>Ram woke up to see Driftblossom watching him from where she lay. “Ready to go back, Ramstar?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you already, call me Ram. Ramstar is a weird name to adjust to.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s informal though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. Call me Ram, I prefer it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A few days later, Blackpaw was made into a warrior, named Blackspiral. He was honored for his bravery and kindness. Swiftpaw was left in the apprentice den with cats he wasn’t close with.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was the night of the gathering, where he could meet Tanglepaw again. The two had met at Swiftpaw’s first gathering a few moons back. They were the youngest ones there, and therefore they bonded easily. While they only saw each other once a moon, they considered themselves best friends and couldn’t wait until they saw each other again. </p><p> </p><p>Night fell as Swiftpaw was led by Ram and Driftblossom to the Fourtrees. The Fourtrees were four trees whose branches were swirled like a circle, all at the same height and almost enchanting. Winter and spring were the best gatherings since, in winter, it snowed and snow would fall with the light of the moon behind it, while in spring, the tree blossoms were pink and glowing, and everything was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Shadowclan was already there when they arrived, the two clans waiting on Thunderclan and Riverclan to arrive. Ram spent a little time down at the bottom with Hopeflurry as he repeated what he would say to the other leaders of the clans. Driftblossom was sitting underneath the branches of the Fourtrees, on one of the rocks that led to the center of the whole place. The bottom would fill with rain during the rainy season, but the rocks were high enough for around 8 cats to sit comfortably and move in and out as well. Raggedspring and Trinketberry, the Shadowclan medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice, were already sitting on the rocks that were assigned under their leader’s branch. The two chatted amongst each other, only stopping their conversation when they saw Driftblossom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Driftblossom, how’s the clan?” Raggedspring asked as he stretched on his rock. </p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t tell you anything until afterward, right?” Driftblossom said as she looked at Ram.</p><p> </p><p>“Whaddya mean?” Raggedspring asked as he sat back down again. “Is it your leader? I thought Dapplestar let you talk about the clan with the medicine cats.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see,” Driftblossom said as she stared up at the moon above.</p><p> </p><p>Swiftpaw made his way over to Shadowclan from where his clan was situated. Riverclan was just arriving and Thunderclan was spotted not too far away from the Fourtrees. Mosspaw and Foxpaw joined Swiftpaw as they made their way over to Tanglepaw and his siblings. </p><p> </p><p>“Tanglepaw! I’ve missed you!” exclaimed Swiftpaw as he jumped onto Tanglepaw. Tanglepaw squeaked in pain as he was pushed down from his seated position, his brothers laughing at the sight and sound. “You heard nothing!” Tanglepaw squeaked in embarrassment as he stood up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sure,” Sootpaw said as he chuckled with Hollowpaw and Ravenswoop.</p><p> </p><p>“Are Lightningpaw, Stormypaw, and Emberpaw joining us today?” asked Mosspaw as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think they’re staying away for now due to something that happened between us during the time between the two gatherings,” said Sootpaw as he watched Lightningpaw stalk into the bushes proudly. Sharppaw growled under his breath as he felt Hollowpaw trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Sharppaw,” Ravenswoop said as they rubbed Sharppaw’s head. “I’ve forgiven them mostly but I think it’s all on them. If they came over I’d be fine with it, okay? Forgive and forget, you’ll get over it. Though, if they change the story I will be pissed. Trinketberry is not here, and they were the one who was attacked first. Them and Ashlynx I don’t know about how they feel, but I’ll be okay. Mostly.”</p><p> </p><p>Sharppaw grumbled as he looked away, watching Mosspaw leave their little group to go and visit the Thunderclan trio and Blackspiral.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what happened?” Foxpaw asked, a hint of worry in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Foxpaw, it was nothing. Froststar will speak about it once the gathering starts,” said Sootpaw.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Sootpaw spoke, Violetstar, leader of Thunderclan hopped on her branch, Salmonstar of Riverclan joining, as well as Ram. Underneath, Clearwater, Daisymist, and Whitepaw joined the circle of medicine cats as Salmonstar started the gathering. </p><p> </p><p>“Riverclan has some information to report. We have gained three apprentices and two kits since the time of our last gathering. Foxpaw and Mosspaw are now proud warrior apprentices while Whitepaw was made an apprentice to our medicine cat, Daisymist. We have also added two kits, Joykit and Hopekit, to the clan. Riverclan has caught enough food to get us through the rest of leaf-bare, and we have enough to sustain until newleaf.”</p><p> </p><p>“Foxpaw! Mosspaw! Whitepaw! Joykit! Hopekit!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ram went next. </p><p> </p><p>“I am Ram, the new leader of Windclan. I was a rogue who joined the clan recently and was made the leader as wishes of Hopeflurry, who announced that she wanted to become a regular warrior instead of the deputy. I have technically become Ramstar, but I prefer to be called Ram. Quack, or Quackwing, is my deputy and we are proud to lead our clan. We have gained one new warrior, Blackpaw has become Blackspiral, and we have also gained three new kits, Graykit, Yellowkit, and Bluekit. Prey has been found during leaf-bare and Windclan will be alright until newleaf.”</p><p> </p><p>Yowls of “Blackspiral!” were heard throughout the clearing, as well as “Graykit! Yellowkit! Bluekit!”</p><p> </p><p>Meows of protest were heard but were quickly silenced as the leaders asked them to hush. </p><p> </p><p>Next was Froststar.</p><p> </p><p>“Shadowclan has added three new warriors, Crowflight, Ravenswoop, and Ashlynx, while our medicine cat apprentice was given the name Trinketberry during the half-moon medicine cat meetings. We also added four new apprentices, Hollowpaw, Sharppaw, Sootpaw, and more recently, Tanglepaw,” Froststar took a break to breathe as the clans shouted many names below the leaders.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowflight! Ravenswoop! Ashlynx! Hollowpaw! Sharppaw! Sootpaw! Tanglepaw!</p><p> </p><p>Froststar started again once it became silent, “We have sufficient prey, but something happened during the time between this gathering and the last. During an expedition to gather herbs for the clan, Trinketberry was attacked by a clan cat on the border.”</p><p> </p><p>Gasps and yowls of protest resounded the area as cats were disgusted at the thought of harming a medicine cat looking for herbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Attacking medicine cats looking for herbs is against the warrior cats law, but the cats who tried to hurt Trinketberry are kept safe and sound in their clan.”<br/>
<br/>
Yowls of outrage were heard through the clearing as cats were furious about the information.</p><p> </p><p>“These cats also attacked some of our warriors, then apprentices, who were seated a ways away from the border. These cats trespassed on our border, attacked cats who were in their own territory, and attacked a medicine cat!” yowled Froststar as she glared at Violetstar.</p><p> </p><p>Even more yowls of outrage, particularly from Shadowclan, were heard as the cats were now furious at those who had broken so many laws.</p><p> </p><p>“Kill them! Get them out! Exile them!” Many cats yowled as information was told to them.</p><p> </p><p>"SILENCE!" Violetstar yowled as she was starting to get angry. </p><p> </p><p>“Darkwing, Lightningpaw, Emberpaw, Wolfpaw, and Leafbreeze did nothing against the warrior code!” she hissed at Froststar. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? Attacking a medicine cat looking for herbs and apprentices on their side of the border isn’t against the code?” Froststar snarled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We did nothing! All we did was protect the border from your clan of mangy mouse brains! This Trinketberry cat, they were crossing the border which is against the warrior code! They should be thrown out! The apprentices we attacked? They also crossed the border, hunting for squirrels and mice!” Lightningpaw exclaimed as he stood up from where he sat, anger in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ravenswoop could not believe what he was hearing. He hissed under his breath and stood up, claws flexing as he started to walk away. “Lightningpaw pissing you off?” Hollowpaw asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, your friend is really pissing me off right now, changing the story to make us look like the bad guys. I’m barely holding myself in from going over there and giving him a good clawing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hollowpaw sighed as the winds picked up, Starclan getting angry at their behavior. </p><p> </p><p>Before any leader could calm down the cats at the gathering, the medicine cats spoke all at the same time, eerily.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>A group of cats to fight for the light</b></p><p>
  <b>Against a group with many in sight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Some shall answer the plea of a friend</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And save one from a very close end</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leaders fall and leaders rise</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But one to be crowned will climb to the skies</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their plight will be ended quite soon</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From a cat with eyes of the moon</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Foe may stand or foe may fall</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But it all depends on one cat's call</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The loss of their evil leader to the cat with eyes that glow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Will force the remaining to leave and let the blood that was shed that night flow!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The area surrounding Fourtrees immediately became silent as the medicine cats spoke, their eyes glowing in a light blue almost white color. Then, cats started yowling, “A new prophecy!” amongst many other names.</p><p> </p><p>Dark clouds covered the moon above, signaling that the gathering would end then and now.</p><p> </p><p>“Thunderclan, let’s go!” Violetstar screeched as she jumped down from the tree, giving one last glare at Froststar before leaving with her clan. Slowly, each clan left the clearing until Windclan was the last clan remaining. Swiftpaw had said goodbye to Tanglepaw, with the promise of meeting again at the next gathering.</p><p> </p><p>Swiftpaw hoped he wasn’t included in this new prophecy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Friendships can last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shadelight walked down the dark and gloomy path towards the lake. Trees lined the worn-down path, blocking out the sun in the day and the moon in the night. The lake shined from the moonlight reflected above it, glistening as he neared the edge of the shore. Frogs croaked, crickets chirped, fish swam into the lake from the river that separated Windclan and Riverclan. Shadelight eyed a bigger sized fish, waiting until it swam closer to shore before extending his claws and swiped in an upwards motion, grabbing the fish and throwing it to land. He ran after it, holding the fish down with one paw as he cut the fish with his other one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that dinner?” asked a voice to his right. A sleek, dark gray tom walked out of the bushes, his bright green eyes the color of trees in new-leaf shining with amusement. Fruitberries sat down in front of Shadelight, watching as he gave the front half of the fish to Fruitberries and gave himself the tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lumin, but I’ll take the back half. The front has too many bones for me and I already ate today,” said Fruit as they traded halves of the fish he caught. Fruitberries had a nickname for him, Illumina, since his name is basically the same thing, he said, while Shadelight just called him Fruit instead of Fruitberries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadelight knew meeting up with Fruitberries was against the warrior code, but he didn’t have any friends in Riverclan, all the warriors too busy with their own friends or with their apprentices. Shadwlight was a quiet cat, probably better suited for Shadowclan than the one he was born into, but he didn’t want to leave his clan, his home, even though he felt like an outcast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadelight had met Fruit when they were apprentices at a gathering, in which Fruit was lying down alone in the bushes behind Shadowclan, watching as everyone else talked with others while he had no one to talk to. When he saw Shadelight sitting on his own staring at the sky, he walked over and started talking with said cat, and that was how their friendship had started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished their meal in silence before talking about what was happening in their clans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your apprentice was involved in the attack from Thunderclan?” Shadelight had asked as they lay by the water, the cold liquid splashing against their paws as it receded and came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was in the backup group. I would’ve gone too, but I was in the medicine den because my vision was pretty bad again,” said Fruit as he looked at the sky. Fruit had been slowly losing his vision in his right eye, every morning he woke up with blurry vision. It had gotten worse the day the apprentices had attacked, but it cleared up a little bit with time. His condition came and went, sometimes bad, sometimes okay, sometimes not there at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sucks,” he had said back, hissing as his sore muscles protested at the way he was moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Fruit asked as he heard the light hiss, worry appearing in his eyes. “Nothing, nothing. I just pushed myself a little too hard today while hunting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. You still haven’t gotten an apprentice? You were made a warrior a whole moon before I was!” Fruit exclaimed as he resumed lying down next to the sore warrior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Salmonstar thinks I’m not ready, or I’m too quiet. I don’t really know why,” he said as they lapsed into silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, yowls were heard heading towards the lake. Fruitberries jumped up and looked at his best friend before he sprinted into the bushes, hidden in plain sight. Shadelight jumped into the water, hoping he’d wash off Fruit’s scent before the other cats came into view. Foxpaw and Mosspaw had jumped out of the bushes, tear tracks soaking their fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shadelight! Shadelight!” the two had cried, jumping into the water to get close to the tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened you two?” he had asked, calm and collected. “The clan has been attacked by Rogues! We came to find you and Salmonstar panicked and told us to go ask for outside help! Why would he tell us to ask for outside help? I thought we weren’t supposed to ask for help!” said Foxpaw as he shook as they stepped out of the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what Foxpaw said, but why were you outside of the clan?” Mosspaw asked Shadelight. “I had a nightmare and needed to take a walk. I’d be fine out here on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to Shadowclan? Will they help us? Why are we going to Shadowclan and not Windclan? What if they don’t help us? What are we going to do?” Foxpaw asked so many questions that Shadelight had little to no answers to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to Shadowclan because my best friend lives in Shadowclan. I know he will help us, even if that means betraying his clan. I also know a few other cats in that clan who will help us no matter what. Stay here, I’m going in on my own,” Shadelight said as he stopped at the entrance to the camp. He saw Fruit sneak off when the two apprentices mentioned going to Shadowclan, the tom returning to his camp after bringing a few mice they had caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadelight had entered the camp when he saw Tanglepaw coming back from what he assumed was the bathroom? Anyways, the little tom yowled loud enough to wake literally the whole camp, apprentices and elders alike coming out to see the commotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE RIVERCLAN!" Tanglepaw had screeched, bristling and claws extended. If Shadelight remembered correctly, the cream apprentice was only recently made one, maybe a few days ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fruitberries had come from where he had dropped food in the food pile, blood still staining his coat. Sharppaw, his apprentice, was standing right next to his mentor, claws extended but acting calm. Froststar had come out of her den, asking, "Riverclan cat, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Give me one reason not to kill you right here and now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have two apprentices waiting outside for me. Riverclan was attacked and I am here from an order of our leader to ask for help to defend the clan. We are being attacked by Rogues, the same as you were just a few moons ago,” Shadelight said as he gave a little bow of respect at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Froststar stared at Shadelight, authority radiating off of the she-cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, you may pick up to 10 warriors and apprentices to help your aid. In return, I expect at least 2 moons of no fighting between Shadowclan and Riverclan. We’ve had too much bloodshed after the Rogues attack earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Froststar. May Starclan guide you and your clan to prosperity,” said Shadestar as he gave one more bow before turning to trot to Fruitberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fruitberries, I am asking you to come help defend my clan. Will you?” he asked. Fruit just nodded and turned around to gather some of the other cats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Fruit returned, only a few minutes had passed and Shadelight was waiting at the front entrance for him with the two apprentices. Fruit had brought Goldenwing, Ravenswoop, Hollowpaw, Sootpaw, and Sharppaw with him to the entrance. Tanglepaw had wanted to go but was not allowed since he had no training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How badly were you attacked?” Ravenswoop asked the two apprentices knowing fully well that Shadelight was probably hanging out with Fruitberries, the two’s friendship was obvious. “Do you think they’re still there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we hurry, we might be able to save the clan. I don’t know the full extent since we were sent off when the other cats attacked, but there are very few rogues there,” said Foxpaw as they neared the lake. They had turned to the road leading to Riverclan and ran in through the entrance. There were two casualties from what they could see, one being a mother and another being a warrior. There was a rogue heading into the nursery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got the nursery!” said Ravenswoop as he ran toward the structure. “Hollowpaw, come with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the cats spread out to fight the rogues. Foxpaw was sort of correct, there were about 9 cats. The clans were about 30 strong, so 9 was on the smaller side of what it could have been. Shadelight had grabbed a tom by the sides and rolled on his back, kicking his feet and launching the tom out of the entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goldenwing had bit the war of a tom and hissed as the tom tried to attack the warrior. All he did was sidestep and run his claws down the cat’s side, blood pooling out of the cat as he fell back to the ground. Sharppaw and Sootpaw had both taken on a cream she-cat who was fairly well versed in fighting, the tow apprentices barely keeping up with her quick strikes. Ravenswoop had gotten the tom in the nursery out of the entrance and into the clearing, Hollowpaw being left behind to check on the kits and guard them if any other rogue tried to get in. Ravenswoop had no problem with the tom whatsoever. It appeared like the tom had no fighting training at all, letting Ravenswoop get in a few hits and tear his ear off. Ouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fruitberries was nowhere to be found while Shadeligth was fighting a gray and ginger she-cat, the two both sustaining injuries. Shadelight danced around the she-cat as he stood still, watching his every move. When he went to attack, she would either hop out of the way or strike back, hitting him and missing her. Shadelight had backed off, panting, as he stared the she-cat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” he asked the she-cat. “Me? I am Harpoon, leader of Slaughterclan. We’re here to take your land for our own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The she-cat had aimed for a fatal throat slice against Shadelight when a dark gray blob threw itself at the she-cat. Fruitberries was there, finally. “Fruit! Where the hell were you?” Shadelight asked as he stood up next to the other tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was dealing with a tom outside the camp. He ran off, but he was doing something I don’t know about,” he said as he looked back at the she-cat. She looked at the two before raising her head up, shouting, “Slaughterclan, retreat!” as they barreled out of the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fruit and Shadelight watched as all of the not-dead rogues, Slaughterclan, they reminded themselves, left camp, leaving five bodies of cats behind. Two rogues and three Riverclan cats had perished in the battle. Salmonstar had come up to Fruit and Shadelight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Shadowclan. What were the conditions for you to come over?” he asked, hoping it wasn’t too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fighting between our clans for two moons,” replied Shadelight as he comforted Fruit, rubbing his tail down the tom’s back, the cat moping about how he wasn’t able to fight for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well then, Riverclan thanks you and will uphold our end of the agreement. Thank you for helping us even though you did not have to and were from a different clan. May Starclan guide your path,” Salmonstar said as he turned away to help start a vigil for their fallen clanmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Fruit. I guess we should escort you back, hmm?” Shadelight joked as they stood up, stretching, before heading towards the entrance where Goldenwing was talking with the three apprentices, Ravenswoop deciding not to butt in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was Viper, wasn’t it?” Goldenwing was asking as they approached. The three apprentices nodded. Hearing their footsteps, Goldenwing stopped talking at looked at the two younger warriors, a slight smile on his face. “Are you two best friends,” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell the leaders?” asked Shadelight, suspicious of the golden tom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. It looks like you two are best friends from different clans, only permitted legally to see each other during gatherings, but you meet outside of them. I hope your friendship lasts even past your final days. Now, come on. It’s time to head back,” Goldenwing said as he started walking out of camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is goodbye for now, then?” Fruit asked as he watched his clanmates leave, turning his head towards the other dark-furred tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for now. See you later Fruit,” said Shadelight as he brushed against the tom, slightly nuzzling him towards the end of their parting ways. Shadelight watched as his best friend left after his clan, sighing once he was out of view. He turned around to go back to the warrior den, sleeping the night away due to not knowing the other cats who had passed nor being able to stay up for any longer due to fatigue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day he was asked to take Foxpaw, Mosspaw, and Whitepaw surprisingly, out to train for self-defense, in case they had to protect themselves or another cat during a fight. Whitepaw was the best out of the three, Mosspaw being slightly better than Foxpaw, but not by much. They worked on their self-defense for a few hours before taking a break and then doing some hunting for the clans to bring home after the long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lumina, what would you be doing if we weren’t warrior cats?” Fruit asked during one of their meetups, the tom staring at the night sky where silver pelt resided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Fruit. Why?” Shadelight asked as his tail swung side to side behind him, tucking his paws in closer to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason, I was just wondering. I think I’d like to be friends with you still, maybe even living together. As friends or partners, maybe, but that might be a little too far,” Fruit had paused to stretch before lowering himself to the ground next to Shadelight, curling slightly into him, running his tail up and down his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m not asking to be your mate, I’m just wondering how a different life between us would’ve gone. Would be we best friends? Partners, even? Would we even know each other? Would we be eternal enemies, one a villain, one a hero? Would we even be born again? How many lives do we have? Leaders have 9, but that’s only them,” Fruit had asked out loud, wondering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Fruit. Why don’t we sleep a little bit and we can talk again later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Froststar had noticed she was missing a warrior, she let it off, knowing full well how some friendships were out of the clan and needed some time to strengthen. If Goldenwing and Hollowpaw had found the two toms sleeping together in the morning rays in the bushes during morning patrol, they didn’t say anything. If Mosspaw and Foxpaw had run into the two sleeping toms after Shadowclan did during their training with their mentors for hunting, they didn’t mention them whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some friendships between living beings may seem hard to keep together, but with a little bit of working on it and communication, they can last forever and even be comforting at times, knowing you have someone to rely on when you’re down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fruitberries and Shadelight learned that, even though they were in two different clans usually at war with each other, they could and would make their friendship work out in the end, even if it cost their lonely, worthless lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harpoon, why did you tell us to retreat? I could’ve killed this mangy kits I didn’t last time!” Viper scowled at the other she-cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your fault for one, not killing them the first time, and two, not doing it fast enough. You had lots of time to end them then and there, but you didn’t. Next time, do it fast or you may not have enough time to do it. Maybe I’ll do it myself, or tell Scour to do it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare!” screeched Viper as he hissed, her tail swaying side to side in irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can and I will. Do it yourself or you won’t be able to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viper turned away, stalking into the dark shadows of the alleyway.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no conception of time in my fics, as well as planning stuff on the fly. I didn't mean for this chapter to be Illumina and Fruitberries focused (I lied I did) but it was. I also don't know what I'm doing. Shadelight seems kinda weird as a warrior cats name as well as Fruitberries but we have Houndstar so it's okay.<br/>I have added Fruitberries and Illumina after originally planning this fic because I've recently found Fruit and he's now in my top 3 favorite mcyt. Illumina is really cool too!<br/>No, they're not going to be mates, at least I don't think I want to write that. It is hinted at, but I don't think I'm gonna do it or expand into it. They will be appearing more as well.<br/>Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Why do I feel so alone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tanglepaw runs away with Fruitberries from Shadowclan and meets with Sam/Gunpowder and Ranboo in a nearby village.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, short chapter!</p><p>Tommy runs away in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tanglepaw felt horribly alone. He was basically an outcast in his clan. He had no friends, his father ignored him for Sharppaw, who wasn’t even his apprentice since Ravenswoop became a warrior, and one brother used him to do favors while the other one was sick in the medicine den with yellowcough. He couldn’t hold a grudge against Hollowpaw though, since he’s sick and yellowcough is deadly according to Raggedspring. Hollowpaw was put in a den in the corner of the camp away from everyone else to keep the rest of the clan healthy. Goldenwing was really kind to him at first when he first became an apprentice, but after Riverclan was attacked and Sharppaw was involved with fighting the cat who killed the three sibling’s mother, Goldenwing decided to take him under his metaphorical wing instead of letting his actual mentor, Fruitberries, help train him. Tanglepaw felt bad for what he was going to do, but he had to, he wanted to prove to Goldenwing that he wasn’t useless and that he could help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, running away isn’t too much of a warrior thing to do, is it? More like a coward’s way out, but oh well, no one’s gonna stop him. He packed all the things he needed, even asking Trinketberry what herbs were good for what, the medicine cat not questioning why. Ravenswoop had a hunch over what Tanglepaw was going to do, and just put his tail on Tanglepaw’s shoulder saying, “Good luck, hope you find what you need out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also felt bad for leaving the quadruplets behind with Hollowpaw but he was so alone without friends his age. Flamepaw was the other cat his age but the cat preferred hanging out with the elders, and not with him. He would also be leaving Swiftpaw behind after leaving, but he wasn’t able to see his friend for a while ever since he wasn’t allowed on Gatherings and couldn’t see him across the border. He felt a little envious of Fruitberries and Shadelight’s relationship since the two clans were together, but he also felt happy for them because Fruitberries was a quiet cat with no friends in the clan like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Tanglepaw snuck out of the camp, only looking at Hollowpaw’s den before he made it out of the entrance to the little camp he lived in. He traveled the narrow dirt path to the lake, watching the fish swim around before he finally decided on a way out of the clan territories. Tanglepaw decided he wanted to head behind the Shadowclan territory, where there was a little village or town of humans and some other cats. He wanted to see if any of them were nice cats if he could stay with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, he was met with bright green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanglepaw let out a little yelp as he jumped backward and into the lake, he was just looking at. Fruitberries laughed as he watched the apprentice climb back out of the water and onto dry land, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. “What are you doing out here, Tanglepaw?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business!” exclaimed Tanglepaw quietly. He didn’t want to tell the tom he was running away from the clans, but he had a feeling the older tom would keep pestering him until he told the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, one of the kids in the clan is out here in the middle of the night and isn’t gonna do something. Are you running away, Tanglepaw?” the dark tom asked, worry in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tanglepaw replied as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. I’m gonna join you if that’s alright,” he said as he sat down in front of the still soaked apprentice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, why? Aren’t you happy with Shadelight?” Tanglepaw had asked, confusion lacing his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m happy being friends with Shadelight, but he and I can’t meet up as much anymore since our clans are at the brink of war with each other over the dumb stream running through the territories. Shadelight also has an apprentice now and he’s teaching him how to hunt at night nowadays. We already discussed this, actually. I was gonna go to the town behind our territory,” Fruitberries explained as he stretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah I was gonna run away,” said Tanglepaw after a few seconds of silence between the two. “What do you know, we were both gonna go to the same spot. Does anyone else know about the town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shadelight does, he said he’d try to visit once in a while when he gets the chance to. I have a friend there, you know. His name is Sam but he’s called Gunpowder there,” said Fruit as he looked up at the moon. “The town isn’t like the forest, you can’t see the stars and sky as nice or easily as you can here, and the people are loud and everywhere. There are also some rude cats that live in the area, but where Sam lives isn’t too bad. There’s also not much hunting there, maybe a few rats but that’d be it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” said Tanglepaw as he looked up at the sky as well. He’d miss the sight of the stars and moon at night if what Fruitberries said was true. The moon was full tonight, bright in all its natural glory. He wondered how the sky would look like in the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we’re gonna leave, best we leave now. We’d be there sometime tomorrow around sun-high if we just walk, and some time at dawn if we ran most of the time. Did you say bye to Swiftpaw?” Fruitberries asked as he stood up and walked to the dark path leading back towards the camp, his bright green eyes were the only thing Tanglepaw could see of the older tom from where he sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we haven’t seen each other since my first Gathering because of all the trouble I was in recently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s he gonna say when he finds out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll… wake up Hollowpaw and tell him to tell Swiftpaw the next time they see each other. Hollowpaw should be mostly healed by now and I don’t wanna tell Sharppaw or Sootpaw about leaving because they’d go beserk or tell me I can’t leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we can stop by the camp then. I’m gonna say goodbye to Ravenswoop so you can talk to Hollowpaw and we can meet up at the entrance, sound good?” Fruit asked as he turned back to the path. He couldn’t see, but Tanglepaw nodded and followed behind the slightly blind tom, pondering what he would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hollowpaw, Hollowpaw, wake up,” a voice whispered as Hollowpaw yawned and stretched, opening his eyes to see Tanglepaw standing above him. “Tanglepaw, something wrong?” he asked, his throat still a little sore from the yellowcough he had caught. “Why are you here? You shouldn’t be, I’m still sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving the clan. I’ll be back soon, but I don’t feel like this is home anymore,” Tanglepaw whispered as he laid down next to his brother. “I have very little friends, except the quadruplets, you, Fruitberries, Shadelight, and Swiftpaw, but they’re all warriors or in a different clan. I was hoping to find a new friend while out exploring and Fruit said he’d come with me and bring me to his friend Sam’s place. I wanted to tell you that I love you so much and that if Swiftpaw asks, tell him that I left but not to tell anyone else, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not gonna like that though,” Hollowpaw mumbled as he sat up and stretched. “You want me to tell Sootpaw, Sharppaw, or Goldenwing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Only you, Shadelight, and Swiftpaw can know. I’ll hopefully be back soon and maybe with a friend as well. Love you, Hollowpaw,” said Tanglepaw as he rubbed himself on Hollowpaw’s side. He stood up and started walking towards the entrance, turning around and smiling when Hollowpaw said, “See you around, Tanglepaw. Good luck. I’ll miss you. Love you lots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met up with Fruitberries who was sitting with Ravenswoop at the entrance. “Good luck once again, kiddo. I’ll miss you so much. Say hi to Sam for me, okay? I haven’t seen him in a while but he’s like my dad,” said Ravenswoop quietly as he watched Fruit and Tanglepaw walk out of the entrance. “May Starclan guide your path.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fruitberries knew his way around the path to the little town down the path quite well, probably enough to walk it blindly. He knew all the holes in the ground, all the trees, all the paths the bikers would use during the day, what animals and plants were in the area, and what stars you could see from the road at night. When he was an apprentice, he always would sneak out at night to check around the area and walk down the quiet little path behind the clan. He met Sam one night when he stumbled into town and was attacked by a cat. He, being an apprentice with some fighting experience, fought the cat and won, but he was bleeding in a few spots. That’s when Sam came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sam was a stray cat but he knew a couple of humans who were very kind and took him to them, staying while the humans patched him up. They called him Josh and so did the other cats in the area, but he wasn’t too particularly attached to the name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, when he was attacked by a dog when exploring the town, Sam found him and panicked, sending his friend Ranboo to the humans to bring back to them. They found Sam curled up around a bleeding Fruit and immediately brought him to a vet where they patched him up once again and also gave him shots and a few other things. That was the time he found out that he was going blind in one eye and that it was caused by something he had probably gotten from his now-deceased parents. He would probably go blind in that eye by the time he was 8 or 9.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fruit, did anyone become a warrior while I wasn’t allowed to go to the Gatherings?” Tanglepaw’s voice spoke up from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The three apprentices you’re friends with from Thunderclan are warriors now, as well as the two apprentices from Riverclan,” said Fruit as he stopped, waiting for Tanglepaw to catch up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool. So that means the only ones who are not warriors are everyone in Shadowclan and Swiftpaw?” said Tanglepaw as Fruit looked around the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you hit the nail on the head. Let’s rest here for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are their names?” Tanglepaw asked excitedly. For a cat whose best friend was attacked by three of them, he was pretty excited to know what their warrior names were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Lightningpaw is now named Lightningleap for all the crazy jumps he’s done during training, apparently. Stormypaw is named Stormysoul because he’s a soulful cat and he’s kind of like a storm. Unpredictable. Emberpaw is now named Emberblaze because that cat really is like a storm. Emberstorm would’ve been his name but Emberblaze sounds better in my opinion. Foxpaw is now Foxtuft because he still looks like a fox, and Mosspaw is named Mossflower now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool! I can’t wait to be a warrior and get my name!” said Tanglepaw excitedly as he jumped around the area they settled down in. “What do you think my warrior name will be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, Tanglefang? Maybe Tanglepelt though, since your pelt is so tangled. Do you need help detangling it?” Fruitberries asked as Tanglepaw looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good, but thank you for the offer. Those do seem like nice names, but I don’t think any of them stick. How’d you get your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name?” he asked. Tanglepaw nodded. “Well, I was named Smokekit and Smokepaw originally, but I literally begged my mentor Jaypelt to ask the previous leader, Finchstar, if he could change my name to Fruitberries. I am attached to the name Fruitberries, but I have no idea why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanglepaw yawned and curled up beneath Fruit, pushing himself against his stomach saying, “It’s cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fruit purred and the two fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning after they woke up and left, they finally arrived in the little town. Fruit took the lead again, walking through the streets near a few buildings before sitting down in front of one and meowing once. The door opened and an elderly couple came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josh! There you are! Oh, you have a little one with you?” said the lady as she picked up Fruit. The old man picked up Tanglepaw and said, “This one reminds me of a Tommy. Shall we name him Tommy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, dear, though I bet they have their own names as well,” said the lady as they were brought inside the den. Tanglepaw looked at Fruit and said, “Fruit, why are we with humans? Do you really want to be a kittypet? That’s against the code!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fruit simply said, “This is the easiest way to get to Sam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady said, “Aw, they’re friends! Let’s bring them to Sam and see if he’s okay with them. They’re all strays, so they probably already know each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were brought back outside but in a fenced area where there were two cats in the grass. There was a fluffy white and black cat eating out of a bowl and a dark gray cat who was sleeping in the sun. The two were put on the ground and Fruit immediately bolted for the dark gray one, jumping on him and waking up the poor cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josh, you really missed Sam, huh?” said the old man as he smiled and turned back into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” exclaimed Fruit as he removed himself from the out of breath cat underneath him. “I missed you! How are you and Ranboo doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was doing just fine until you jumped on me,” muttered Sam as he stretched. “We’re good. Just been hanging around the area like usual. Nothing much has happened. Well, we were attacked by some sort of clan like yours though they called themselves Slaughterclan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dang, really? They like attacking us in the middle of the night when no one is awake or prepared at all,” said Fruit as he looked at the black and white cat. “Ranboo! Come over here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black and white cat trudged over and sat down next to Sam, Tommy mirroring him and sitting next to Fruit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, Sam, this is Tanglepaw, or Tommy according to the humans. Tanglepaw, this is Sam and Ranboo. They’re loners who I met when I was a bit younger. Sam is also called Gunpowder around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Tanglepaw, I’m Sam. I think I’ll call you Tanglefur, if that’s alright with you. Fruitberries explained all about your clan systems and stuff and according to what he said, you’re an apprentice right now. Technically Ranboo would be too, he’s probably around your age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure. I’m fine with Tanglefur,” said Tanglefur as he glanced over at Fruitberries. The tom nodded and Tanglefur - He really liked that name, it meant he wasn’t just an apprentice to the three other cats with him, so he’d be using it now. - said, “Hello Sam and Ranboo. It’s nice to meet you, but just know that I am the best warrior and that I can kick your arses in the blink of an eye!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sam just snorted and said, “Alright, Tanglefur, alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo tried to smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary: <br/>(Dream) Lightningpaw is now Lightningleap<br/>(George) Stormypaw is now Stormysoul<br/>(Sapnap) Emberpaw is now Emberblaze<br/>(Fundy) Foxpaw is now Foxtuft<br/>(Karl) Mosspaw is now Mossflower<br/>(Tommy) Tanglepaw is now (unofficially in canon but officially in my notes) Tanglefur<br/>Sam is introduced as Sam/Gunpowder<br/>Ranboo is introduced as Ranboo</p><p>Tommy and Fruit ran away and were given human names when taken in by an old couple.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: Return Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tanglefur returns home.<br/>(Short chapter)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter warning! Probably the shortest chapter.<br/>Some things also might not make sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tanglefur stretched as the sunlight streaked through his temporary home. It was mid-leaf-bare and he was unsure of whether or not he would like to return back to the clans. Sure, he was living a quiet and almost no fighting life, but he wasn’t sure if it was the type of life that he liked. He lived next to Ranboo and Sam while Fruit periodically returned and stayed for some days. Sam was a nice cat, teaching Tanglefur some things he didn’t know, like how to catch mice. After all, he left relatively in the middle of his training and only knew how to catch some birds and maybe a rabbit. Ranboo was a nice partner to live next to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanglefur sighed as he stepped out of the leaves of his home, Ranboo still in his judging by how his den was still covered in the leaves as his entrance while Sam was out sunbathing on the fenceline of the old couple’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trudged over to Sam and said, “Sam, I think I want to go back to the clans now. I don’t know if I really want to live life like this for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam hummed low in his throat as he said, “It’s not up to me how you live. If you want to return to your family in the woods, you’re definitely allowed to. It’s your life and your decision, Tanglefur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sam, but I wanted to ask if you two wanted to come with me back. You don’t have to stay, of course, but I’d miss you while I’m gone and maybe it’d be nice to visit Fruit again,” said Tanglefur as his tail drooped and his ears flickered nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’ll have to ask Ranboo, but I’ll say I’d come. Ranboo though, he might not. I’ll look forward to seeing your family, Tanglefur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They made up their minds, all three returning to the forest albeit at a slower pace due to Ranboo’s recent leg injury and the fact no one really knew the path back. Tanglefur was on it once on the way to the little town, but only Fruit really memorized the path, so Tanglefur went back based on what he remembered from his trip there. They stopped in the shade a few times and caught a few mice to eat, but otherwise traveled in comfortable silence or some small talk. They had also met Ponk, Punz, Purpled, and Puffy, four strange cats with their names all starting with P. They were cats that Sam knew, but Ranboo and Tanglefur did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After talking with them for a few minutes, they resumed their trek through the woods, Tanglefur explaining that he’d introduce them as loners, cats not in the clan but cats who wouldn’t cause any trouble to the clan rather than rogues or kittypets. He also mentioned that they might get new names if they decide to join or keep their old ones if they wanted to. Though, not many kittypets joined due to the area of land they occupied. Who knew, maybe Froststar might even kill ‘em. Hopefully not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After three days of traveling, Tanglefur picked up a familiar scent in the area. It was morning, meaning dawn patrol would be out and about redoing the scent borders, which meant that they might catch them! Tanglefur sped up after the scent, telling Sam and Ranboo to stay behind while he went and met the dawn patrol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dawn patrol that day consisted of Sootpaw, Ashlynx, Fernfur, and a new cat who looked to be about apprentice age. Tanglefur ran and tackled Sootpaw to the ground, immediately jumping and running away to safety when the cat jumped up with claws extended to attack the animal that jumped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“STAY AWAY YOU LITTLE- Tanglepaw?” Sootpaw whispered as his line of sight met Tanglefur’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Tanglefur now, Sootpaw,” snarked Tanglefur back as he met eyes with Ashlynx and Fernfur’s surprised gazes. “Who’s the new kit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I have three things to say and you’re not gonna interrupt me,” said Sootpaw as he sat on his haunches, his tail whipping side to side on the ground. “One, my name is now Sootwhisper, as I have been given the warrior rank, unlike you, Tangle”fur”. Two, we thought you were dead, where the hell were you? Three, this is Alderpaw, he’s my apprentice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll answer your second question later. I brought two friends of mine back with me and I’d like to bring them to camp. Nice to meet you Alderpaw. Hope we become friends soon,” said Tanglefur back as he turned to get Sam and Ranboo. “I promise they’re good cats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Ranboo emerged from the bushes as Tanglefur yowled their special command, Sam leading to protect Ranboo in case something would happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, this is Sam and Ranboo. Sam’s the one in front and Ranboo’s the little mouse dung hiding behind him,” introduced Tanglefur as Ranboo stuck his tongue out at the cream cat. “I’m gonna bring them back to camp with me. I swear they’re friendly! They know how to hunt and how to fight too, and even Fruit can vouch for ‘em!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way back to camp with little to no interruptions, Tanglefur leading with confidence even though he was never given the yes to bring the two into camp. When they reached the entrance, he marched right in and yowled, “I’M HOME!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravenswoop, Fruitberries, and Hollowpaw and stuck their heads out of whatever place they were in, being the warrior’s den, medicine den, and nursery. They immediately saw Tanglefur and ran up to him asking questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanglefur did his best to answer them as the rest filed in with Sam and Ranboo at the back. When they finally were in though, an apprentice saw them and immediately screamed, “INTRUDERS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mintleaf immediately sprung out and tried clawing Ranboo who tried ducking instead of running away and was almost clipped on the ear had Sam not gotten on his hind legs to smack the cat to the other side of the clearing. Other cats immediately started coming out and swarming the entrance until Froststar came out and said, “WHAT’S THE MATTER HERE?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same apprentice who first yowled the warning said, “Froststar, there are intruders here! Three new cats and even some of the warriors were being held captive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanglefur was tired of the cat’s fox dung and yowled back, “I BROUGHT THEM! I’M BACK FROM RUNNING AWAY AND THEY’RE MY FRIENDS, SO BUG OFF AND LET THEM BREATHE!” as he jumped into the fray, protecting Sam and Ranboo. Ranboo was fine, but Sam had a few scratches and a little notch in his ear too. He growled in annoyance before he turned around to make sure Ranboo was okay now that Tanglefur was there to guard them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you bring back two cats from wherever the hell you went, Tanglepaw? You ditched the clan and then reappear out of the blue with two new cats,” asked Froststar calmly. Juniperbranch sat next to her, staring at the group of three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was tired of the clan’s fox dung and needed to take a break from all the shit happening here. What in Starclan’s name happened to you all? It looks like you all went to hell and back,” Tanglefur pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hollowgaze will explain to you everything that happened with assistance from whoever wants to talk after we get things settled,” said Froststar as she stood up to get closer to the new cats. “Everyone except for Hollowgaze, Sharpstrike, Goldenwing, Fruitberries, and Ravenswoop can kindly leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now that everyone’s gone, can you explain what happened, Tanglepaw?” asked Froststar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was tired of everything so I left. I went to the nearby town where I met Sam and Ranboo and they were kind enough loners to let me stay with them for the time being. I’ve been with them the whole time and they are nice cats. They know how to hunt, how to fight, and how to defend themselves even if it didn’t seem like it. Ranboo’s more suited for medicine cat apprentice, though, and Sam can be a warrior. Sam’s the dark gray one and Ranboo’s the half white half black one,” said Tanglefur. “Also, I am Tanglefur now, not Tanglepaw anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for explaining, I’ll leave everything else to them for now,” replied Froststar as she got up to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what the hell happened, Tanglepaw?” asked Sharppaw from where he sat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I just explained it, mouse brain and I’m not going to explain it again,” replied Tanglefur snarkily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this calmy, everyone,” said Hollowgaze, forever the peacemaker. “Tanglefur, you’ve introduced us to Sam and Ranboo. You two, I hope your stay here is wonderful. We’ve changed in the 8 moons or so you were gone. We’ve all become warriors and we’ve all moved on slightly. We have new kits and apprentices, but happily, no one has died. We were attacked by rogues three days ago though, so everyone’s still tense after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all officially became warriors?” asked Tanglefur as he looked at Hollowgaze, excitement in his eyes. “What’s everyone’s name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sharpstrike, not Sharppaw anymore. Named after my sharp teeth, sharp claws, and nasty strike when fighting,” said Sharpstrike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still good ol’ Goldenwing, nothing has changed with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sootwhisper, though you already know. I’m named after the fact I am the best singer according to everyone, in the clan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hollowgaze, because my eyes make my gaze look hollow. As Alderpaw said, ‘You have a hollow gaze when you look at someone, Hollowgaze’,” he huffed. “Whitepaw became a medicine cat so she’s named Whitestream now. Swiftpaw is Swiftbee. We also have Alderpaw, Redpaw, Breezekit, Harekit, and Vinekit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, nice to know. Thank you. Fruit, you want to talk to Sam and Ranboo?” Tanglefur asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three cats walked out of the camp while Tanglefur stayed behind and was jumped by Sootwhisper and Sharpstrike. Ravenswoop snickered but left while Hollowgaze and Goldenwing padded up to the pile of cats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Tanglefur.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MCYT Warrior Names<br/>(Dream)-Lightningleap<br/>(George)-Stormysoul<br/>(Sapnap)-Emberblaze<br/>(Karl)-Mossflower<br/>(Niki)-Whitestream<br/>(Bad)-Blackspiral<br/>(Fundy)-Foxtuft<br/>(Wilbur)-Sootwhisper<br/>(Techno)-Sharpstrike<br/>(Phil)-Goldenwing<br/>(Tubbo)-Swiftbee<br/>(Tommy)-Tanglefur<br/>(Sam)-Sam/Gunpowder<br/>(Ranboo)-Ranboo<br/>(Fruitberries)-Fruitberries<br/>(Illumina)-Shadelight</p><p>Fun fact: Wilbur was going to be named Sootsong originally, and while I liked the name, someone already used it and I didn't wanna be not unoriginal so I changed his name to Sootwhisper which I think makes him more badass. <br/>Sam and Ranboo's name will not change but they might get new names that you can refer to them as.<br/>Two more chapters! The battle, epilogue, and final roster!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>